paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Greco Stucks
)}} |age = Adult |species = Human |class = Medium |status = Alive |image = gstucks.PNG |eyecolor = Grey}} Greco StucksTumblr post is an agent of The Activity Consortium and one of the notable mediums in its ranks. He is only briefly seen during Spender's visit to the Consortium's dream base conversing with fellow spectral Cinnamon Stix. Appearance Greco Stucks has broad shoulders and a large frame. He has black dotted pupils with white sclera, similar to Cinnamon Stix, and grey irises when his eye is enlarged . He also sports a large bulbous nose and a square jaw. Greco has no visible body hair and has smooth green skin with small bumps on the back of his neck, as well as a cream underbelly that stops at the edges of his mouth up to where his ears would normally be; these attributes are due to being a Medium to a lizard spirit. His hands have cream palms and black claws. Inside the Activity Consortium dream base, Greco wears the standard footsie pajama attire with a red tie. Personality Greco's one appearance to date has centered on his bemoaning his status as a medium, specifically how his spirit has turned him into a large lizard hybrid. While he feels comfortable with his arrangement as a lizardman manlizard, he feels discomfort over people seeing his spirit's monstrous effects on his body before they see him as a person. He prefers to be called a "manlizard" as opposed to "lizardman". Paranatural Chapter 4 Greco is first seen as Richard Spender is exiting his room, conversing with Cinnamon Stix about his status as a Medium. Greco states that he appreciates his Medium status but worries about how other people would view him as a lizard first before seeing him as a person, and declares that he wants to be called a manlizard. As Cinnamon notices Spender's presence and informs him of Boss Leader's presence in Texas Walker's dream room, Greco stares glumly at Spender. Greco also becomes confused when Stix gives her intimidating metaphor, asking for clarification on a massively accented word. Relationships Coworkers * Cinnamon Stix- While little is known about the relationship between Greco and Cinnamon, Greco is comfortable enough to talk about his problems to her, and Stix seems to patiently listen to him. Quotes )}} Gallery Official Artwork Tweets_-_Cinnamon_Stix_Greco_Stucks_01.jpg|A sketch of Cinnamon and Greco. (Tweet) Comic Cinnamon Stix First Appearance.png|The first appearance of Greco Stucks in the comic. ( ) Cinnamon Stix Listens To Greco Stucks.png|Greco explains his issues with how other people see him. ( ) Greco Stucks Manlizard.png|Greco declares that he wants to be called a manlizard. ( ) Cstix.PNG|Greco stares glumly at Richard Spender as Stix tells him about an awaiting Texas Walker. ( ) Cinnamon Stix Intimidating Metaphor.png|Greco is confused by Cinnamon Stix's exaggerated accent on the word "worms". ( ) Cinnamon Stix Explains The Metaphor.png|Greco stares at Spender as Cinnamon explains her metaphor. ( ) Trivia * Greco's name was revealed on Zack's Twitter page rather than in the comic itself. * Greco has been referenced by Zack as an example of a Medium with a fully-healed spirit; this explains why Greco's medium appearance is more drastic compared to other mediums like Isaac O'Connor. References Category:Consortium Agents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mediums Category:Alive